


They're Perfect to Me

by wisrac17dew



Series: Samifer Week 2013 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer Week 2013, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisrac17dew/pseuds/wisrac17dew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to see Lucifer's wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Perfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't related to my other Samifer week ones, it's totally seperate.

Lucifer’s wings were nothing compared to what they used to be. They were ragged, and burnt, and cut, and even missing a few feathers here and there. They used to be a bright, almost blinding white, the most beautiful out of all of his brothers and sisters’. Now they were an ashen grey in most spots. Lucifer himself could barely stand looking at them, he could see no reason why anyone else would want to see them.

But there was Sam WInchester, always the one to defy the normal, asking him to see them.

“They’re hideous” Lucifer said “you would turn away at the sight.”

“No I wouldn’t” Sam pursed his lips in defiance. “I’m sure they’re not as bad as you’re making them out to be, you’re probably just self-conscious.”

Lucifer snorted. “Sam, I was in Hell longer than you can even perceive, they are nothing of what they once were.”

“I don’t care” Sam insisted. “You don’t have to show them to me if you don’t want to, but I’d really appreciate it if you did.”

“Why are you so interested in them?”

“Dean said that Cas showed him his” Sam said.

“If you think I’m not showing them to you because I don’t love you or something then you’re wrong Sam” Lucifer sighed “I just don’t think you’ll like them.”

“Okay” Sam said. Lucifer sighed again and gave in. Who would’ve thought that the Devil’s biggest weakness was his human boyfriend. (To be fair, Sam had really good puppy dog eyes). 

Lucifer unfurled his wings, pulling them into physical existence. Sam watched him in interest, and as soon as the wings before him became visible,, his mouth dropped open into a gape. “I told you they were horrible” Lucifer frowned and began to tuck them back towards his back.

“No wait!” Sam exclaimed. “Lucifer, they’re beautiful.”

Lucifer look up to make eye contact with Sam, and he could tell the human was telling the truth. “Thank you Sam” Lucifer smiled lightly. “That means a lot coming from you.”

“They really are amazing” Sam breathed again. “Can I-” he made a motion signifying that he wanted to touch Lucifer’s wings.

“Of course” Lucifer granted permission, and Sam came a bit closer to the angel before reaching out his hand to lightly run it over the tip of one of Lucifer’s wings. Lucifer shuddered at the contact. 

Sam was lost in the sensation of feeling Lucifer’s wings, The feathers, even if they were burnt in some places, were softer than anything else he had ever felt. In some spots there was exposed light pink flesh, but even that didn’t deter from the pure magnificence of them. 

Lucifer hummed contently and lightly gripped Sam’s arm to pull him out of his daze. “Did you seriously think I wouldn’t like them?” Sam asked, astonished.

“It was a worry.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about it anymore” Sam pointed out again. He tilted his head to kiss his angel on the lips softly, and his angel kissed him back


End file.
